


A Night Off

by TheSinnabun



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Grinding, Masturbation, Other, Trans Flug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinnabun/pseuds/TheSinnabun
Summary: a drabble of flug grinding a dildo what more do u need





	A Night Off

Flug would never forgive himself if anyone found out. It's why he went through such careful measures. His one day off was being spent with no regrets, 505 was being kept out of anyone's trouble by cleaning the house, Dementia... well Dementia was busy doing some job with Black Hat.

God knows how that will turn out.

 

But that doesn't matter. What matters now is that Flug had done all the prep work and he found himself staring at the makeshit form on his bed as he got to straddle it. Under him, resting limp between his legs was a long pillow, perfect for those that liked something to cuddle. Attached to it was the real important part.

It was ironic, considering just saying the world 'dildo' made Flug much too sheepish to even finish the word. And yet there it was, awaiting him as the base was mounted into the pillow. He started off slow after making sure his door was locked and dropping his pants. He straddled the pillow, underwear working as a buffer as he grinded his hips against the pillow.

A moan escaped his throat. How long has it been? Well he could count the time down to the very second, but that was a waste of time. He kept his breathing collected as he continued to move his hips diligently. He stared down at the attachment with hunger and embarrassment. But the hunger was far too much to ignore. He scooted himself forward, dragging his clothed slit along the shape.

He shivered.

"Mmh.." He let out. It was perfect. The texture was great, it was a little ribbed at the base, it... Oh god he hasn't even used the special feature. But he will. He was going to take his time. How else could he work on his stamina? He continued to move his hips, grinding his slit along the false shaft nice and easy for now. He could feel the arousal warm his stomach, and as well as his cheeks. That, and the embarrassment he felt just thinking if anyone actually caught him. Pressing into it, he gave another moan, using his arms to keep himself steady.

The curves hit him perfectly. There was even a nub in the middle that pressed perfectly against his clit. He would hit it a few times in his gyrations. And that's when he decided it was time to step it up.

He didn't move from his spot, only stretching his hand down to the controller. One little click and-

GOD THAT'S STRONG. He cried out in a tone higher than he was willing to admit, body going rigid as the vibrations nearly rocked his core. He had to use both hands to keep himself steady, but to his credit he kept going. Slow, meaningful gyrations moved him along the buzzing toy, and he continued to whimper everytime it touched his clit.

It was so much... but it wasn't nearly enough. He pulled away, dreading every second away from the sweet sensations as he discarded his underwear. With a newfound purpose he took to straddling it again, crying out in ecstasy as there was now nothing but soft, warm vibrations coursing though his vulva and clit.

A few involuntary bucks made him scream out, shutting his eyes tight. His breath was becoming labored and a layer of sweat was forming along his nimble body. He was close. He was so close. He had to hold on. Maybe he could think of unsexy things to hold off the orgasm? Maybe about that time Dementia ruined his experiment?

Nothing worked. In his perverted state anything he tried to think about only became lewd in his mind. And when Black Hat crossed his mind, he gave up and settled on the man that caused so much grief, so much pain, but so much pleasure...

He brought a hand to his mouth to hold back the actual scream. His legs became tense and he pressed against the dildo full force as his body coiled up, before sweet release exploded out of him and onto his toy, and the mount it was on. 

He wasn't sure exactly how long the feeling lasted. All he knew is that when he came to, he had fallen onto his side and had barely managed to catch his breath. But he felt so _good_. He hadn't realized how much he needed it until it happened. He definitely needed to do it again.


End file.
